


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by miss_minnie08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slight Smut, Voyeurism, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnie08/pseuds/miss_minnie08
Summary: Tsukishima Akiteru suddenly remembers the one time he saw Saeko in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing for this fandom, so sorry if it's bad. I just love this not popular couple! Had a little plot bunny that I just needed to get out.

The corner of his mouth twitched, trying to keep the easy smile on his face. The hallways were so familiar, filled to the brim with memories, some wonderful and some bitter. The sounds haven’t changed: the soft babble of voices from students socializing, the flutter of pages being turned, the scratching of pencils furiously taking notes. Ahh, to be a high school student again.

 

“Ah! Tuskishima-san!” A loud shocked voice brought him quickly out of his musings. He turned and glanced down the hallway, a small woman with short blond hair looked at him with surprised eyes before grinning widely. “Long time no see.”

 

“It’s been a while Tanaka-san.” He greeted her, he had caught her mid stride but she adjusted, planting her feet firmly with her hand on her hip.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked as he made his way over to her. Before he could answer her grin turned wolfish with a mischievous look in her eyes. “I’m here to surprise Ryu for his birthday, he’ll be so happy and embarrassed. HAHAHA!”

 

He smiled and chuckled a little under his breath. “I also wanted to see Kei practice, but I got here early. So I thought I’d walk around campus. Take a trip down memory lane.”

 

“Ohhh that’s true, it has been a long time since we were here as students huh?” She nodded, and started to look around as if she just noticed the school. Suddenly her face lit up with joy as she tugged on his sleeve and pointed across campus to one of the back corners of a building.

 

“Ah! That’s where my friends and I used to hang out! It was so funny to watched them get trashed and then try to intimidate each other! HAHAHA!” She laughed loudly, “Man, so many good memories here huh?”

 

“Hehe, yeah.” He answered her, scratching the back of his head, feeling awkward. It was no wonder he didn’t remember her back in high school, not only were they a year apart but from completely opposite crowds. He wondered if the rebellious kids and delinquents still hung out at that corner, like they did in his days here.

 

“Hmm, I remember you being part of the volleyball team but I can’t seem to remember what number was yours. Hehehe, sorry.” She said, her voice colored with her embarrassment. He looked down for a moment, losing his smile, but quickly recovered.

 

“T-that’s okay. I didn’t actually get to play. So, no worries.” He told her, hoping she wouldn’t ask him questions about why. She stopped walking and just stared at him. He paused as well, the smile on his face feeling heavier every second that ticked by.

 

“If you don’t feel like smiling, then don’t.” She said, her voice serious and her eyes boring into him. The hair on the back of his neck started to rise, like it was dangerous being around her, on the receiving end of such a piercing stare. When her eyes finally glanced off to the side, he released a breath he didn’t realize he held in.

 

“Wah! It’s still here!” Her voice was suddenly full of joy and surprise again. She took off jogging towards a small side building, an extra storage unit for physical education equipment back in their day. She walked to the far side where they knew there was a small window.

 

“Hahaha, I wonder if this is still a popular place for the kids to get a little frisky.” She said with a snicker, turning to wink at him. He couldn’t stop the blush that immediately flushed his face, so he quickly averted his eyes and glanced inside.

 

“Well there’s no one in there now.” He mumbled softly, listening to her laugh loudly again.

 

“That’s right, you’re actually tall enough to see inside.” He looked back at her and noticed that even on her tip toes, the window was still several centimeters above her head. Funny how he never really noticed how small she was, her personality was so overwhelming.

 

“Shall we find you a box?” He smiled, she roared with laughter and slapped him hard on the back.

 

“But would you still be saying that if someone was in there?” She smirked, “Are you perhaps a closet perv?”

 

“W-what?!” He yelped in surprise, feeling his face flush a deep red. Unbidden, a foggy memory started to bubble to the surface of his mind.

 

“Hahaha, but that’s the appeal of this place, the thrill of the possibility of getting caught.” She said, placing her hand on the wall, looking as if she could see through it. Then she giggled and looked at him, her hand scratching the back of her head awkwardly. “Hell, even I’ve been caught here before.”

 

He gasped silently, his memory suddenly crystal clear. He hadn’t recognized her name because they had never met in high school, and she looked barely familiar but he just figured that was because he might have passed her once or twice back in the day. But now he knew, he had never passed by her, he was never that physically close to her. Except once.

 

It was right before Kei had discovered that he had been lying about playing on the team and in the games. He had been feeling frustrated with his cowardice and his lack of talent, and in a spur of anger he had crushed the juice box in his hand and threw it with all his might. It ended up flying towards the extra storage building, but the moment it hit the ground his anger left him. There was no point on wasting his energy and being so childish as to throw a tantrum.

 

He walked towards the storage building to retrieve the juice box when he heard a muffled sound coming from inside. Curious, he touched the door to slide it open only to find it locked. He heard another muffled noise and walked around to the far side, peering into the high window. His eyes widened and his face flamed when he suddenly saw a couple having sex in the middle of all the physical education equipment.

 

They were stretched out on some mats, the girl on top and facing the window, giving him a clear view of her with her shirt half way open to reveal several small bruises across her chest. Her cheeks were pink and her breasts bounced with every movement they made. Just as he was about to run away from such a lewd scene, her eyes suddenly opened and spotted him, and she smiled. It froze him. Her mouth opened and her tongue licked her lips, her amber eyes fixed on him, even as she continued to bounce on top of the guy she was with. Then she leaned her body forward, keeping her eyes on him, and licked the guy’s ear and then nibbled it with her teeth.

 

The sight and her hot gaze went straight between his legs. His face flamed a deeper red as he could feel blood continue to rush down south. She just kept looking at him with a fierce intensity and haughty confidence, as if she knew she was turning him on. When she winked at him though, it completely broke the spell. He couldn’t feel his face as he raced away from the building, juice box long forgotten.

 

“Oi! Tsukishima-san! Earth to Tsukishima!” He blinked and looked down into a pair of amber colored eyes, a very different expression in them than the memory he had just relived. He couldn’t stop himself, he could feel his eyes widen and his jaw drop. She laughed at him.

 

“You keep that up and a bug will totally fly in.” She snickered and winked at him, elbowing him in the side. “Come on, let’s go embarrass our little brothers.”

 

He watched her saunter away, her hips swaying with every step, and she suddenly didn’t seem like just a fierce and brash woman, but the hottest and sexiest one he’d ever laid eyes on. She had no idea that he was the one who had caught her having sex in the storage building. She had no idea that she had been the first woman he had ever seen in the throes of passion. She had no idea that he knew exactly how her breasts bounced, that he knew how the hairs that framed her face clung to her skin, and that he knew how far down her blush can go.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I would’ve said you look like you see something you like.” Her wolfish grin shook him from his thoughts. Her hands were on her hips and she winked at him again. He blushed and looked away, unable to hold her gaze. She chuckled as he mumbled under his breath.

 

“What was that?” She said, a challenge held in her voice. His lips slammed shut.

 

“Are you scared of your brother finding you again?” She laughed, taunting him.

 

“That’s not what I said.” He said softly, walking back towards her and passing her completely.

 

“What did you say? You got me really curious now.” She walked quickly to keep up with his fast pace. “Tsukishima-san!”

 

“I said maybe.” He bit his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. He couldn’t believe that slipped out.

 

“Maybe?” She laughed, confused. He stopped in his tracks so suddenly she almost ran into him. He didn’t look at her, just down at his side, his face flaming. Her laughter slowly died down before she stood next him silently. He imagined that she finally understood what he meant. To say that he liked her would still be a bit strong, but he could feel the stirrings of attraction. But he was so completely different than her, the proverbial good boy attracted to the bad girl.

 

“An interesting notion.” She said after a while, he glanced at her. Both her arms were on her hips and she took a step closer to him, a little too close for comfort. He stepped back. She took another step, and he retreated again until his back was pressed against a wall.

 

“Hmmm.” She hummed, “Do I scare you?”

 

“A little.” He mumbled softly, struggling to maintain her curious and challenging gaze.

 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Her stare was so frank, and her words so blunt it caught him completely off guard. He could feel his hands tremble and his cheeks blush.

 

“T-to say no...would be a lie.” He mumbled honestly, unable to hold her gaze anymore at the admission. “But…”

 

“Hehehe, I can’t believe you actually answered me honestly.” She chuckled, making him feel even more nervous and a little bit pathetic. “Let’s go see our little brothers and then we can talk about having sex.”

 

She had turned around and was several paces ahead of him, walking towards the volleyball gym, before he even made a move. His hands curled into fists at his sides, his head tilted down and his bangs shielding the tops of his eyes. “No!”

 

“Hmm?” She hummed, turning her head with a brow lifted in confusion. He looked up, feeling determined, and marched up to her side.

 

“After seeing the boys, then we’ll talk about going on a _date_.” He corrected her, pulling his shoulders back and standing to his full height, towering over her small form. Then he sighed and smiled at her. “That is...if...if you want to.”

 

Her face scrunched up as if she was trying to hold in her laughter, but she smiled brightly at him, her eyes now open and revealing. She looked pleasantly surprised. Her arm then shot out and linked around his, laughing as she pulled him down the hallway. “Then let’s go surprise those knuckle heads!”


End file.
